Waterlogged
by Rather Embarrassed
Summary: When Speedy upsets Raven they end up stuck in the Jump City bay. With any luck they'll be able to make it back to the tower relatively unharmed.
1. Chapter 1

Wasting time writing a one shot that turned into an actual story. **Short** chapter.

* * *

"Hey baby, come here often?"

"Speedy, I live here."

Silence.

"You know, this would go a lot better if you played along. No witty comback?"

"Use your pick up lines on someone who's interested. I'm not in the mood."

"Ouch Rae, that really hurts. Kiss me and make it better?"

Raven sets down her book and glares at him. He winks and with a small pop Speedy disappears from the kitchen, only to land on the couch slightly disgruntled.

"That wasn't very nice. No wonder you can't get a date." He says walking back into the kitchen, he sticks out his tongue and blows a raspberry at her.

"I can get plenty of dates," Raven responds while picking up her tea, "but why would I waste my time with arrogant jerks like you?"

He grabs her arm playfully, but it shocks her enough to make her drop her cup.

"Get off!"

"Make me."

Raven rips her arm away and shoves Speedy. He lunges forward to pull her off the stool and in the moment he touches her again they are whisked away into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

That chapter was super short and I felt mostly bad. This one isn't long either. I should have made this all one long post. But whatever!

* * *

A crash, a yell, and a splash wake up most of the teenagers. One by one, the startled heroes enter the main room in varying states of undress. There is a crowd in Titan's Tower due to a visit by Titans East.

Más y Menos arrive first, clearly, and search the room, even flipping the couch while yelling in Spanish. Bumblebee and Robin, the respective leaders, follow very quickly, both properly attired.

"What's going on?" Bee asks the twins, who have stopped running around to tug on her arms. Robin rubs his face, pulling it down on one side in confusion and sleep deprivation.

"Are they saying anything worthwhile Bee?" he asks.

"No," she replies, "something about noises and not finding anything. They're freaked. I'm taking them back to bed. Think you can handle this without me?"

Robin rolls his eyes and waves his hand towards the bedrooms. Bumblebee drags the two frightened boys back in the direction they came from, on her way she passes a dazed and shirtless Aqualad. They exchange shrugs. Aqualad walks to the couch and flips it back over then proceeds to plop onto it and begin snoring.

Cyborg enters next. The mostly metal teen sets to work scanning security and checking the tower's basic systems. He grumbles during his walk through the room, specifically a few colorful words in Robin's direction. Robin nods back, though he didn't quite understand the statement, he understands the sentiment.

"Security hasn't been breached, and everything else seems fine. I'm scanning the cameras now," Cyborg announces as Starfire floats into the room minutes later, clad in a pink nightgown. She quickly joins Aqualad on the couch, her snoring echoes around the room. Robin walks over to Cyborg, leaning over his bulky shoulder. Beast Boy reaches the room as a sloth, slowly reaching the couch, the morphing into a kitten to cuddle against Starfire's leg.

Robin looks around and does a mental head count. Two are missing.

"Where's Raven? I would have guessed that she would be the first one out here."

"Go check on her then," grumbles Cyborg, not pulling his eyes away from the monitor. Robin walks back towards the rooms. With a yawn he knocks on Raven's door.

"Raven, you awake?" He asks when the door doesn't open. He knocks again. More silence. Robin punches the override code to unlock the door. He walks inside, flipping a switch to turn on the lights. She isn't there.

Robin looks around the room one last time and doesn't see anything too out of the ordinary. His communicator buzzes at his side, Cyborg's face appears.

"Hey Rob, come look at this"

Robin runs back to the main room. Cyborg and Aqualad are staring at the computer screen showing two figures in the kitchen. Robin joins them

"Is that…"

"Shh!"

The monitor shows Raven sitting at the counter, drinking tea in her pajamas, a book in hand. Speedy walks in to the room, freezes when he sees Raven and says something. She looks up and replies. They continue talking; Cyborg hit the fast forward button. The teenagers on the screen speed up, talking until suddenly Raven drops her book and Speedy disappears off screen in a vortex of black. He walks back on, and grabs Raven's arm and she drops her mug of tea, it shatters silently on the video feed. Raven rips her arm away from Speedy's grip and as he reaches out to grab her again they vanish into a black mass of energy.

"I don't understand what that was," says Cyborg slowly, shaking his head.

"Where did they go?" asks Robin.

Aqualad walks away towards the large windows overlooking the bay.

"I have one good guess," he replies with a grim look.

Robin walks over with a groan.

"Leave Speedy alone with a girl and it either goes well or terribly, terribly wrong," gripes Aqualad as he walks back to the bedrooms.

Cyborg and Robin are left to stare at each other.

"Do we go get them or let them sort it out on their own?" asks Cyborg.

"They got themselves into this and they can get themselves out" says Robin and walks to the couch to carry Starfire back to her room. Cyborg shakes his head and silently hopes that Raven doesn't kill the archer.


	3. Chapter 3

Update? what chapter update?

* * *

For a split second, Raven is lost within her own powers. She feels Speedy's hand still wrapped around her wrist and that was all. The next thing she knows is falling. Raven opens her eyes and all she can see is the waters of Jump City Bay racing towards her. Speedy's yell is lasts a moment before they hit the water and together they plunge into the freezing waters. Raven slams her eyes shut as she plummets deeper into the water, the pressure on her wrist is gone and that alone makes her open her eyes. In the darkness she can't see much, she looks around, holding her breath. To her sides and above is nothing. Below her she sees a flash of color and down she goes, glad that her cape isn't there to weight her down.

Everything is cold. Speedy hates the cold, a lot actually. His lungs feel like bursting and he curses Raven and himself for pushing a bit too hard. He thinks back to Aqualad, _'Just leave her alone, we don't want to bring you back in a body bag.'_ Ironic, he thinks, he should listen to Aqualad more often. Speedy's eyes are closed, so when something wraps around his wrist they fly open. He can't see much but a familiar pale body shape. Raven is holding his wrist and Speedy realizes that sinking to the bottom of the bay is avoidable, he begins to kick. He twists his arm so that with his hand he can grab Raven's wrist. His lungs are burning long before the water breaks above their heads and Speedy gasps for air. After a few seconds he looks to Raven, who is doing the same thing. He looks to him and glares, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I hate you," she says, her voice weak but angry. Speedy tried to nod and laugh in response, but when comes out is a cough as a wave breaks over his head.

"Wanna take us back now?" he asks after spluttering slightly as he resurfaces.

"I can't."

"What? Why the hell not?" he exclaims, already tired of treading water.

"Too cold." She says with her lips down- turned. Speedy groans loudly.

"You're too cold to teleport? So what the hell are we supposed to do?" yells Speedy, aware that wasting energy isn't in his best interest. He can see the lights of the city and the Tower sitting pretty on its own island and suddenly he knows the answer.

"I suggest you start swimming," says Raven, already paddling towards the shoreline. Speedy starts kicking after her, glad for the movement, because at the moment he swears he can feel his blood slowly freezing, as ridiculous as that sounds. As Speedy opens his mouth to say something, Raven yelps and disappears under the water.

Speedy's instinct is to dive in after her, and he can she Raven disappearing, with something wrapped around her waist. Her hand is outstretched and though the water makes it hard, he manages to grab it and hold tight as they get pulled deeper and deeper into the water.


End file.
